


My Chemical Ransom

by Not_The_Underlord_Brendon_Urie



Series: Mind of a Madman [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Death, Depressed Bob Bryar, Emotional Hurt, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Suicide Attempt, abusive Marilyn Manson, psycho Marilyn Manson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-03-25 00:12:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13822401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_The_Underlord_Brendon_Urie/pseuds/Not_The_Underlord_Brendon_Urie
Summary: Gerard Way wakes up one morning, only to discover that he, his brother Mikey Way, their good friend Ray Toro, and Gerard's crush Frank Iero have been kidnapped by Marilyn Manson and Bob Bryar. Tormented by Manson and his twisted desire to keep them locked up and subdued, they must work against all odds, before Manson can do anything more malicious than he already had done.





	1. It Begins...

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got this idea, and it was too good to pass up. I wrote it out over the course of a few days. This is the first part of a multi-part series of delightfully disturbing fanfiction. I joke (kind of...)  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story!

Gerard Way woke up in a daze. He looked around, and did not recognize the room he was in. 

He looked to the left, where he saw his brother, Mikey Way, his friend Ray Toro, and his long-time crush Frank Iero. 

“Frank, Ray, Mikey, wake up.” he whispered loudly. 

“I need coffee…” Mikey mumbled sleepily. 

“Guys, seriously,  _ wake up _ . I don’t know where we are. I think we were abducted.” Gerard said. 

“By aliens?” Frank asked groggily, sitting up. 

“By  _ someone,  _ Frankie. I don’t know who, but I  _ do _ know this is  _ not _ good.” Gerard replied. 

Mikey and Ray woke up a minute or so later. Gerard filled them in on what he believed had happened. 

“Why would someone abduct us? You don’t just think ‘hm, I’m gonna abduct someone today’.” Ray said. 

It was silent for a moment. 

“I wonder if this place has coffee.” Mikey stated. 

The other three looked at him. 

“Mikeyway, this is not the time for coffee. We need to figure out where we are and find a way to get out of here.” Gerard replied. 

“...But Gee...coffee…” Mikey whined. Frank cleared his throat. The three turned to look at him.

“Alright, men. We have two Ways to get out of here. And a Toro, and a Me.” he said. 

Mikey, Gerard, and Ray were not impressed. 

“We should start looking for a way to get out of here. Start working your way around the room. If you guys find anything, say something like ‘hair gel’ so whoever’s responsible for abducting us doesn’t know what we’re doing.” Gerard said. 

“But why ‘hair gel’? I prefer coffee.” Mikey said.

“Let’s use ‘blood’.” Frank piped up. Gerard groaned.

“Okay, we’ll use ‘blood’. Just start looking.” Gerard replied. 

The four set off in different directions, feeling around the perimeter, getting a sense of where any possible escape routes could be. 

“Blood!” Mikey alerted the other three happily. Frank, Gerard, and Ray made their way over to Mikey, who was crouched in the corner. 

“What did you find, Moikes?” Gerard asked his brother. 

“I found this little hatch.” Mikey whispered. 

He pushed open a small door. It was about three feet in height, and four feet in width.

“One of us could army crawl through and scout up ahead to see if it goes anywhere.” Ray suggested. 

“But who’s gonna do that?” Frank asked. Mikey, Gerard, and Ray looked over to him, smiling simultaneously. Frank sighed. 

“If it’s for the good of the group, I’ll do it.” Frank said. He turned to each of the three in turn. 

“Ray, you’re a good man. You’ve always rocked that floof, my dude.” Frank said. Ray smiled in reply. 

Frank then turned to Mikey. “Mikey, you’re like the little brother I never had. Stay cool, my dude.” Frank told him. 

Mikey’s face conveyed confusion. “I’m a year and three weeks older than you, and I’m four inches taller than you.” Mikey said. 

Frank put his hand on his friend’s shoulder. “I meant what I said and I said what I meant, and a Frankie is faithful one hundred percent.” Frank replied. 

Lastly, he turned to face Gerard. “Gee, you’ve been my best friend for years. If something happens to me while I’m exploring this suspicious tunnel, I want you to have something to remember me by.” Frank said solemnly. 

He cupped his hands on Gerard’s face, and pulled it close to his own. 

Without hesitation, he kissed Gerard passionately on the lips. 

When Frank pulled away, he noticed the blush on Gerard’s face, the color of which _Burn_ ed _Bright_ er than his Danger Days hair. 

The smile that crept up on Gerard’s face was soon matched by Frank’s. 

“Been wanting to do that for a long time.” Frank said, giggling giddily. 

Suddenly, the four heard the flick of a light switch, accompanied by two sets of footsteps, and two voices. 

“Go.” Gerard silently urged Frank. 

Frank kissed Gerard yet again, before diving into the dirt tunnel, scrambling forward like a squirrel. 

Gerard quietly closed the door, and the three got as far away from the door as they could. 

Both sets of footsteps halted, and both voices fell silent.

“They’re over there.” one of the voices said quietly, carrying a malicious undertone. 

Gerard vaguely recognized the voice. He motioned for Ray and Mikey to remain silent. 

“This should be fun.” said the second voice. The three  _ definitely _ recognized this voice. 

“ _ Bob? _ ” Mikey whispered, eyes shining with the start of tears. Gerard pressed his finger to his lips, indicating for Mikey to be silent. 

Gerard could see Bob’s silhouette reach up, and pull the cord for another light. 

With the addition of the second light, Bob was now able to see his former bandmates. He chuckled.

“Long time no see, huh boys?” Bob said. Gerard grimaced. 

“What the hell do you want with us, Bob?” Mikey demanded. 

“Whoa, language. Wouldn't want to say anything we’ll regret, would we?” Bob replied. 

Mikey snarled at him. “Geez, is this kid a wolf or something?” Bob said, nudging his companion with his elbow. 

“Hey, there were four of them. Where's the short one?” the other man, Marilyn Manson, said. 

“Where’s Iero?” Bob demanded.

“We're not telling you.” Ray hissed at him. 

“You're either gonna come clean, or we're gonna beat the answers out of you.” Manson growled. 

Nobody spoke.

“I see how it is. Who's it gonna be?” Manson spoke, a twisted smirk creeping onto his face. 

“What about…” Bob began. Bob looked to the man in the middle. “Mikey.” he continued. 

Gerard moved in front of Mikey, and glared at Bob. 

“You're not laying a hand on my brother.” he said protectively. 

“Then what about you?” Bob asked. He roughly grabbed Gerard’s shoulder, and pulled him up. 

Manson and Bob dragged Gerard out from his hiding place, and stood him in front of them. 

Just as they were about to, to put it lightly, interrogate Gerard, a small rock landed just short of Manson’s thick-soled, black combat boot. 

“Fuck.” came a whisper. Manson picked the rock up, and studied it. Another rock landed at his heel. 

“Shit.” whispered the same voice. A third rock hit Manson square in the shoulder blades.

“Yeah.” said the voice. “Hey assholes!” the voice exclaimed confidently. 

Manson and Bob turned around, and saw Frank, standing about three yards away. 

“Go fuck yourselves! Or better yet, each other!” Frank called. 

“Frankie!” Gerard cheered. 

“Hey, what’s shakin’ Hotlips?” Frank said casually. Frank looked back over to Bob and Manson, but only saw Bob.

“Hey, where’d Mary go?” Frank asked. Gerard, Mikey, and Ray looked at him, pointing. 

Frank whipped around, and saw Manson standing intimidatingly behind him. Frank suddenly pounced on Manson, and sat atop his shoulders. 

He proceeded to play the man’s head like bongos. Manson wrapped his hands around Frank’s wrists, and threw the small man onto the ground. 

“FRANK!” Gerard screamed. “What did you do that for?!” he seethed at Manson. 

Bob looked to the scene. He ambled over, and looked down at Frank.

“That should keep him quiet. Let’s get him out of here.” Bob said. 

Manson bent down and hefted Frank over his shoulder. 

“Get your hands off of him!” Ray yelled. Bob and Manson looked over to where Ray stood. 

“Hmm...no.” Manson said. 

Gerard rushed forward in an attempt to knock Manson off of his balance. Bob stopped him dead in his tracks, swiftly putting him into a sleeper hold. 

He lowered Gerard to the ground, and glanced back at Ray. 

“Anything you’d like to add, Toro?” Bob asked patronizingly. Ray stood there, silent. “Okay.” Bob replied.

Manson began to ascend the stairs. Bob looked down at the unconscious Gerard. 

“Bryar, let’s go.” he heard Manson say in a stern voice. 

“Coming.” Bob replied. He followed his companion. 

Ray saw the light go out, and heard the door close. 

He then turned to see Mikey wasn’t hiding anymore. He was kneeling by Gerard, trying to rouse him from his current state. 

“Gee, they took Frank. I’m scared that they’re gonna hurt him.” Mikey said. Gerard didn’t stir. Ray walked over. 

“Mikes, he’s out cold. He’ll be okay. Frank will be okay. We’ll all be okay.” Ray said in a soft voice. He knelt down next to Mikey. 

Mikey wrapped his arms around Ray, and cried into his shoulder. Ray hugged him back. 

“Everything’s going to be okay. Shh.” Ray said soothingly. Mikey sat in Ray’s arms until he felt better. He sniffed, and wiped the tears from his eyes.

“Thanks, Ray.” Mikey said. 

“You're welcome, buddy.” Ray replied kindly.

“I just wish we weren't here.” Mikey said quietly. Ray rubbed his shoulder. 

“Me too. We’ll get out of this, Mikey. I promise.” Ray told him. Mikey hugged him again. 

Ray had something to cheer people up in just about any situation.


	2. The World Is Ugly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank is brought back downstairs with the rest of the boys, but he is a bit...different.  
> Manson discovers something about Bob that threatens his entire plan.

Hours later, Gerard, Mikey, and Ray were sitting in a circle, talking. 

"I hope Frank’s okay.” Gerard said. 

“I'm sure he's fine, Gerard. He's strong-willed.” Ray responded. 

“I assure you, your little friend is just fine. A little out of it, but he's otherwise fine.” came Manson’s chilling voice from behind. 

Gerard, Mikey, and Ray whipped around to see Frank, Bob, and Manson. 

Frank’s pupils were slightly dilated, and it seemed as though his face had blanched. Manson was supporting him, keeping him on his weak balance.

“What did you do to him?” Ray asked, annoyed. 

“Just gave him a little something to keep him docile.” Manson replied casually. “You drugged him!” Gerard called, exasperated. Manson smirked wickedly. “Aww, does that upset you?” he asked in a condescending manner. 

Gerard, fuming, charged at the tall man. Manson, thinking quickly, shoved Frank into Bob’s arms. 

As Gerard was about to sock Manson square in the jaw, Manson stopped his fist with his own hand,  wrapping his fingers over Gerard’s knuckles. 

As Gerard made to punch Manson with his left hand, he was blocked yet again. Manson tsked. 

“You'll have to be quicker than that, Gerard.” he said smoothly. 

Gerard fought to free his hands from Manson’s grasp. When Manson let go, Gerard fell back, his resistance betraying him. 

Ray caught Gerard before he could hit the ground, and stood him back on his feet. 

“Thanks, Ray.” he said. Just then, Bob let Frank fall to the ground. Ray calmly made his way over to Frank, and lifted him up. 

Gerard rushed to help, and supported Frank’s other side. Frank began to cry quietly, sounding like a wounded animal. 

“You can all take Iero as an example. If you do something to us, we’ll get you back equally as hard. Maybe harder.” Manson said. 

He made his way to the stairs, and looked at Bob. 

“Come on, Bryar.” Manson demanded. Bob reluctantly followed Manson. 

Bob looked back at the four captives. He mouthed two words. 

“I’m sorry.”. 

“Bryar!” Manson growled. 

Bob hesitated, and the tall man sighed. Manson backtracked a few stairs, grabbed Bob’s wrist harshly, and dragged him upstairs. 

The basement door slammed shut. Mikey sat in the corner, crying. 

“Moikes, you're alright.” Gerard said, trying to comfort his younger brother. 

He wrapped him in a hug, and rested his head on Mikey’s. 

“I don't like this one bit, Gee. Not at all.” Mikey replied through a yawn. 

“Just try and go to sleep. We'll have clear heads in the morning, and we can find a way out of here.” Gerard soothed.

“Okay.” Mikey said. He lay down, and closed his eyes. Gerard sat with him for a few minutes, hoping he'd quickly fall asleep. 

Once Gerard heard his brother’s soft snore, he got up, and walked over to join Frank and Ray. Ray was trying to tell Frank to rest, but Frank wasn't having it. 

“Frankie, you've been through a lot today. Sleep would do you good.” Gerard coaxed. Frank whimpered. 

Gerard sat down next to Frank, and pulled him close. 

“Baby, I promise you'll feel better tomorrow. Please get some sleep. For me?” Gerard said sweetly. 

Frank rested his head against Gerard’s chest. Gerard kissed Frank’s forehead. He started humming ‘The World is Ugly’, gently swaying back and forth. 

Frank’s eyes slowly began to close. As he was practically asleep, there was a loud thud from upstairs. 

Frank’s eyes snapped open. Ray, currently unoccupied, went to investigate what had happened. 

He pressed his finger to his lips, and silently rose to his feet. He crept up the stairs, sneaky as a fox. 

Gerard could hear the door creak open, and clearly heard Bob’s voice. 

“Please, I'm sorry.” he said. Had Bob been crying? Bob ‘Hardass’ Bryar, had been crying? 

“I'll do what I want with you.” Manson growled. 

From where he sat, Ray could see Manson pick Bob up by the back of his shirt, and throw him down onto the couch. 

Ray closed the door before he saw anything that would disturb him. 

Ray silently descended the staircase, and crouched down next to Gerard. He was rocking Frank, trying to coax him to sleep. 

“Frankie baby. I love you.” Gerard cooed. Frank whimpered. Gerard continued humming ‘The World is Ugly’. 

Frank, though reluctant, drifted off to sleep.

“I think we should sleep in shifts. In case Manson comes back. I don't want him hurting them.” Ray said, indicating to Frank and Mikey. 

“I'll take first shift. You get some sleep.” Gerard said.

“Are you sure, Gee?” Ray asked.

“Yeah.” Gerard replied. Ray stood, followed by Gerard. 

“I'll take Frankie.” Ray said. 

“Alright. Be careful of his back.” Gerard said. Ray took Frank into his arms, placing him on his hip. 

He carried Frank to where Mikey was, and carefully placed him on the floor. Frank frowned in his sleep, but regained a neutral facial expression. 

Ray lay down next to him, a closed his eyes, sleeping lightly so that when Gerard was ready to switch, he could wake up without much trouble.


	3. Gerard vs Manson/Bob vs Manson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard finds out what led Manson to kidnap him and the others.  
> Bob's relationship with Manson becomes more than a partnership.

Gerard sat in the dark basement, wide awake. 

He was contemplating this entire situation. 

Why had Manson and Bob abducted them in the first place? What was their intention? 

Gerard decided to make a bold move. Gerard walked upstairs, and opened the door. 

He peered out into the hallway leading to the living room. Gerard snuck down the hallway, stopping just short of the living room. 

He poked his head past the corner, and saw Manson. He was lounging on the couch, facing the wall opposite Gerard. 

Manson’s form resembled that of a snake, watching its prey. Gerard stepped out into the room, standing silently behind Manson. 

Before Gerard could say anything to the taller captor, Bob pushed him to the ground from behind. 

Gerard landed on his stomach. He groaned in pain. When he looked up, he saw Manson towering over him. 

“Well well well, if it isn't our favorite little red head. What are you doing up so late, Gerard?” Manson inquired wryly. 

“I’m not a baby. I would appreciate it if you didn't talk to me like that.” Gerard said calmly, rising to his feet. 

“Of course you're not a baby, Gerard. What, do I look like I was born yesterday.” Manson replied.

“No, you're too old.” Bob muttered. Manson looked at Bob, a venomous glint in his eye.

“What was that, Bryar?” he demanded. 

“Nothing.” Bob said meekly. 

“Yeah right, it was nothing. Get over here.” Manson snapped. 

Bob remained where he was. Manson glared at Bob. He swiftly strode over to Bob, and hefted him over his shoulder. 

Manson carried Bob to the corner, and set him down harshly. 

“Stay there.” Manson growled in his ear. Bob whimpered in fear. 

Manson needed to say nothing more. He had Bob in his control. He smirked, and strode over to the couch, greatly resembling a black widow spider. 

Manson sat on the black leather couch, leaning back, hands folded behind his head. He looked at Gerard. Gerard sat there, uncomfortable. 

“I'm not an unreasonable guy, Gerard. I'll let it slide just this once.” Manson said casually. 

“Let what slide?” Gerard asked. 

“You coming upstairs. I'll show you some mercy. You're on my good side, unlike Bryar.” Manson told him nonchalantly. 

“This is your good side?” Gerard asked quietly. “You've seen my bad side. Bryar’s a perfect example of that.” Manson said, indicating to Bob. 

Bob lay in a heap on the floor, crying. The two sat in thick, heavy silence for a moment. Gerard finally broke it. 

“Why'd you do it?” 

Manson looked over, eyebrow raised. 

“Do what?” he asked. 

“Why'd you kidnap us?” Gerard asked.

Manson shrugged, but leaned forward.

“I wanted to see if someone actually cared enough about you to get you back. But it seems nobody loves you.” Manson replied. 

Gerard had to fight from attacking Manson.

“Goodnight, Gerard.” Manson added. 

Gerard said nothing. He stood to leave, and walked to the basement door.

It was then that he felt a needle being plunged into his arm, and something was injected into his vein. 

He slipped into unconsciousness, and fell back into Manson's arms. Manson hoisted him over his shoulder, and carried him down to the basement. 

Manson put Gerard on the ground, a few feet away from Mikey, Frank, and Ray.

Manson headed back upstairs, shutting the door behind him. He strode over to Bob, and crouched by his side. 

“Come with me.” he said in a soft voice. Bob stood up, wincing. Manson put his arm around Bob’s shoulder, and walked to his room. 

“Stay here.” Manson said, his voice not harsh. Bob stood stone still, afraid of Manson's sudden change of demeanor. 

Manson walked over to his king-sized bed, and pulled down the covers a bit. 

Manson walked back over to Bob, and guided him over to the bed. He sat him down, sitting next to Bob.

“I'm sorry I was so harsh, earlier. I thought you were betraying me. I had to make sure you're with me, and not them.” Manson said. 

He wrapped his spidery arms around Bob, embracing him. Bob pulled away, scared. 

“Don't be scared. I love you.” Manson said in a low voice. Bob said nothing. 

"Let's go to sleep.” Manson replied. He got up, and gently lay Bob down. 

He pulled the blanket up over him, and strode over to the other side of the bed. 

Manson climbed into bed, and scooted close to Bob. He put his left arm over him, and pulled him close.

“Goodnight.” Manson said in a singsong voice, kissing Bob’s temple. 

Bob felt the rumbling snores of Manson resonate against his back. 

He cried silently. 

When he first teamed up with Manson, he never expected that he’d end up with the taller man spooning him after a long day of physical and emotional abuse.


	4. Threats and Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray makes an escape attempt; it doesn't go well...

Ray stirred, and sat up. He looked at Gerard, and decided to take watch.

After a good few minutes, Ray decided it was safe for everyone to sleep, so he drifted off. 

The next morning, Ray woke up first. He looked around to see everyone else was asleep. 

Ray stood, and looked for any sign of Bob or Manson. He was relieved when he saw neither of the deviant men.

Ray looked back to his friends. He noticed Frank begin to stir. 

“Frank, wake up.” Ray said. Frank opened his eyes, and sat up. 

“What?” Frank asked.

“Are you feeling any better?” Ray asked. Frank whimpered in response, a sharp pain shooting up his spine. 

“You should try to relax. Don't put too much pressure on your back.” Ray said. 

“Is there any coffee?” Mikey mumbled, sitting up. His hair was in his face. 

“Mikey, we were kidnapped by Bob Bryar and Marilyn Manson. Do you really trust that there wouldn't be any kind of drugs in it?” Ray asked. 

Mikey frowned. He looked over at Gerard, who was still asleep. 

“Gee, wake up.” Mikey said. Gerard didn't stir. 

“Mikey, let him sleep. The rest of us can try and find a way out of here.” Ray said. 

He had been rather calm through this whole ordeal, acting as the voice of reason. 

“Okay, Ray, what’s the plan?” Frank asked.

“Well, since you got violently slammed on the ground and drugged yesterday, you’re not going back into that tunnel. Mikey, I don’t want to send you up there. Gerard’s out like a light, so I guess I’ll go.” Ray said. 

He walked over to the small door, and opened it. Suddenly, the basement door opened, and the light flickered on. 

A set of daunting footsteps descenced, accompanied by a whistle. 

Calm demeanor dropping, Ray dropped to his stomach, and quickly crawled into the tunnel. 

Mikey sat in front of the door, trying to act as casual as possible. 

Manson appeared at the bottom of the staircase, and looked on the scene. 

“Good morning, boys.” he said, smirking. He looked around, and saw the absence of one certain lead guitarist. 

“Where’s Toro?” Manson snarled. Mikey fidgeted nervously. Manson spotted him, and a vicious smirk played on his lips. 

“Mikey. Are you hiding something from me?” he asked, his tone playful. Mikey shook his head. Manson wasn’t buying it. 

“Move, Mikey.” Manson said sternly. “No.” Mikey said weakly. Manson ripped off his jacket, tossing it on the floor. 

He strode over to where Mikey sat, and threw the bassist aside. Manson dropped to the floor, and pitched himself into the tunnel. 

Frank and Mikey looked at each other, and then back to the tunnel. They could just about see Manson’s shoes. 

“Stay here with Gee.” Mikey whispered. Frank nodded, and made his way to Gerard’s sleeping form. 

Mikey tore up the stairs, his long legs carrying him swiftly and silently.  Frank heard the basement door close, and knew Mikey had gotten upstairs.

He heard Ray’s scream from the tunnel, getting closer. Suddenly, Manson came into view. He was dragging Ray by the ankles. 

He crawled backwards, and rose to his feet. He pulled Ray up viciously. 

“Iero! Where the hell did Mikey go!?” Manson snapped, noticing the absence of one particular Way. Frank said nothing. 

“Do I need to force it out of you?” Manson growled. Frank shook his head. 

“Then tell me, or so help me, I will beat the living shit out of you!” Manson threatened. 

“He went in the tunnel before Ray. He’s way up ahead.” Frank said with a straight face. 

He knew Manson wasn’t going to buy this; he had seen Mikey, and had even spoken to him before he went to get Ray.

“Bull-fucking-shit. Don’t play dumb with me, little boy. I saw him, now where is he?” Manson demanded. 

Frank shook his head again. Before Frank even knew what was happening, Manson backhanded Frank. 

Hard. Frank held his cheek, and tears began to well up. 

“Oh, did the big bad scary man hurt you? Are you gonna cry about it?” Manson asked, the remark condescending and vicious at the same time. 

Manson grabbed Frank’s jaw, and pulled his face close to his own. 

“Are you going to tell me, or do I need to hit you again?” Manson growled. Frank whimpered, several tears slipping.

Manson pushed Frank back.

“Pathetic.” he spat, disgusted. Suddenly, the door opened.

“Put me down!” Mikey yelled.

“Shut up.” came Bob’s reply. Bob appeared on the scene, Mikey over his shoulder.

“I caught this one sneaking around upstairs.” Bob said. Manson chuckled darkly.

“There you are, Mikey. I was so worried about you.” Manson said, putting on a sad face. He cackled.

Bob looked over to Ray, who was making his way into the tunnel for the second time.

“Toro’s making a run for it.” Bob said. Manson whipped around, and groaned animalistically.

He grabbed Ray’s ankles before he could pull them into the tunnel. Manson dragged him out viciously, and brought him to his feet.

Being the same height as Ray, Manson didn’t want to carry him as he had done with Frank and Gerard.

“Put Mikey over there.” Manson demanded, pointing to where Frank and Gerard were. Bob complied, not wanting to get beaten by Manson again.

“Get your hands off of my little brother!” came Gerard’s voice.

“Aww, finally decided to wake up, did we, Gerard?” Manson asked. Gerard grimaced.

“Bryar, take Toro’s other arm!” Manson shouted. Bob rushed over, and put Ray’s left arm over his shoulders.

“Ray! Where are you taking him?” Frank asked.

“Oh, don’t worry. He’ll be just fine with us. He’ll feel a lot better when you see him later.” Manson said wickedly, smiling coolly.

Mikey sprung up. As he was about to go help Ray, Manson saw him.

“Ah ah ah, Mikey. Wouldn’t  want to do anything we’ll regret, would we?” Manson asked.

“Listen to him, Mikes.” Frank whispered. Mikey, dejected, sat down. Manson and Bob carried Ray upstairs. Ray remained calm.

Once the door shut, Mikey hugged Gerard. Gerard returned his brother’s gesture.

It was then that Gerard saw the large handprint on Frank’s cheek.

“Frankie, what the hell happened?” Gerard asked, concerned.

“Manson backhanded me because I wouldn’t tell him where Mikey was.” Frank  said quietly.  

“Jesus. Are you okay?” Gerard asked.

“I’ll be fine, Gee.” Frank replied, offering Gerard a weak smile.

“Should we go help Ray?” Mikey asked.

“If we do that, we’re all gonna get drugged. Gerard’s still a little out of it. At least with two clear heads, Bob and Manson don’t have complete control.” Frank replied.

He felt like a coward by not helping out his friend.

Ray was strong; he would be sedated when Bob and Manson brought him back downstairs, but at least he would have the rest of them to help him through this.


	5. Down For The Count

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray is brought back downstairs to Gerard, Frank, and Mikey.  
> Bob begins to question his relationship with Manson.

Frank, Gerard, and Mikey sat in the corner, talking. 

“I hope Ray’s okay. He’s not gonna be himself when he gets back, though.” Mikey said in a hushed voice. 

The familiar sound of the door opening hit their ears, and they turned to the staircase. 

The three could clearly see Manson’s long, lanky legs, clad in black skinny jeans, feet covered in his black boots. 

Manson and Bob rounded the corner of the railing, and stood a few feet from the other three. 

“Look who’s back.” Bob said. 

Ray’s pupils were larger than Frank’s had been the previous day.

He looked tired, and he was gently rocking, clearly unstable. 

“What did you give him?” Gerard demanded, rising to his feet. 

“Calm down, Gerard. Little Ray here was resisting, so we had to give him a bit more than anticipated.” Manson replied silkily. 

“You were forcing drugs on him, of course he would resist.” Gerard said. 

“I beg to differ, Gerard. You didn’t put up a fight when I put you to sleep last night.” Manson said chillingly. 

Gerard shuddered. 

“That’s because you came up behind me.” Gerard replied calmly. 

“But you fell asleep right into my arms nonetheless.” Manson said smoothly, his voice gliding on the airwaves. 

Manson turned his attention back to Ray. 

“Let’s put this one down over here.” he said, indicating to a smaller room. 

Bob nodded, and he and Manson carried Ray’s limp form to the location. 

They set Ray down, and stood. 

Ray’s eyelids drooped. 

“Looks like the extra few pills worked. He’ll be out in no time.” Manson said, a Cheshire grin creeping onto his alabaster face. 

Manson turned to Mikey, Frank, and Gerard. 

“Now it seems like little Mikey here is the best behaved. Don’t think about trying anything funny, pal, or we’ll have to put you under as well.” Manson said. 

Mikey said nothing. 

Manson chuckled deeply, and walked over to the stairs. 

He caught sight of the small door. 

“Now this won’t do. I think we need to cover this up. Someone could get hurt.” Manson said. 

“The only way any of us would get hurt is because of you.” Gerard said quietly. 

Manson looked at him. 

“What was that, Gerard?” he asked. 

“We wouldn’t get hurt because of the door. You just want to cover it up so we can’t escape through it.” Gerard said. 

He had to admit, he was getting heated. 

But attacking Manson wouldn’t do any good. 

If Gerard kept a level head, he couldn’t be manipulated. 

“You’re adorable, Gerard.” Manson said sarcastically. 

“Like I told you, I’m not an unreasonable guy. I’ll give you a chance to take back what you said, and I’ll forget all about it.” Manson said. 

“Are you trying to negotiate this?” Gerard asked. 

“You’re really in no position to be arguing with me, Gerard. You can apologize, and I’ll forgive you.” Manson responded. 

Gerard stared him dead in the eyes. 

“I’m sorry, but I’m not going to take back the truth.” Gerard said. 

Manson gave him a death glare. 

“Fine. You can come with me then.” Manson said. 

He approached Gerard, who tried to fight off the taller man. 

“Get your hands off of me!” Gerard yelled defensively. 

Manson did not hesitate as he bent down slightly, and hooked Gerard over his shoulder. 

He rose, holding Gerard’s wrists in one hand, pinning his legs down behind the knees with his other arm. 

“No!” Gerard yelled. 

He tried punching Manson’s back, but the man’s grip rendered his hands useless. 

Manson tsked. 

“Come now, Gerard. I think you need something to calm you down. Lucky for you, I have just the thing.” Manson said, his voice calm and eerie. 

Manson made his way over to Bob. 

“There are bricks and cement by where Toro is. I want you to block off the tunnel that they keep trying to escape through.” Manson whispered in his ear. 

Bob nodded, and went to get the supplies. 

Manson looked at Frank and Mikey, and carried Gerard up the stairs. 

The basement door shut, and Frank and Mikey walked over to Ray. 

“Ray.” Frank whispered. 

“That won’t do. He’s fast asleep.” Bob said in a cold voice. 

Frank and Mikey turned around to see Bob fixing the wall. 

There was a moment of silence. 

“Why do you even listen to Manson?” Frank asked sincerely. 

Bob froze. 

“He… he said that he cares about me. That he wants what’s best for me.” Bob answered honestly, not even facing them. 

“Do you think that someone who cares about you would yell at you? Do you think they would threaten you?” Frank asked. 

Bob said nothing. 

“Shut up, Iero. He gave me a bottle of pills to hang onto. I could drug you just as easily as he can, if I so desired to.” Bob replied. 

He finished fixing the hole, and closed the door, concealing his work. 

He stood, and made his way to the stairs. 

“Bob,” Frank began. 

Bob looked at him, a cold expression on his face. 

“What?” he asked. 

“I don’t think Manson cares about you like he says he does. Do you want to be his friend, or do you want to be his punching bag? Think about it.” Frank said wisely. 

Bob nodded curtly, and ran up the stairs. 

Frank turned to Mikey. 

“Mikey, don’t let them get to you. It’s not worth getting drugged. You should get some sleep. I’ll watch for Manson to return with Gee.” Frank said. 

“Okay.” Mikey replied. 

He went to his spot, and lay down. 

Frank hoped that Manson would be so kind as to bring Gerard back soon. 

His prayers were answered when he heard the door open, and Manson’s footsteps descend the staircase. 

Manson looked at Frank, and put Gerard down. 

Frank rushed over to Gerard’s side, and looked into his eyes. 

His dilated pupils met Frank’s, and he smiled. 

“Hey, Frankie.” he said softly. 

“Are you okay, Gee?” Frank asked. 

Gerard smiled again. 

“Yes, Frankie. Perfectly okay.” Gerard replied. 

Frank pulled the man he cared so much about gently into his arms. 

Manson scoffed. 

He walked upstairs, his gait spider-esque in nature. 

Frank rocked Gerard gently, humming ‘The Light Behind Your Eyes’. 

It came to him the moment he saw Gerard’s eyes; eyes that filled him with joy every time he saw them, eyes that could brighten up the worst of days. 

They were the eyes that gave him hope these past couple days. 

Now, they were glazed with delirium. 

These eyes did not mean that Gerard was weak. 

They meant that he was brave. 

He had spoken his mind, and he faced the consequences. 

“I love you, Gee. I love you so much, and I will do whatever I need to do to keep you out of harm’s way.” Frank promised. 

“I love you, too.” Gerard said. 

Even though he was not in his right mind, Frank knew he meant it. 

Frank watched as Gerard’s eyes fluttered closed. 

Frank pressed a sweet, gentle kiss onto Gerard’s forehead, and continued to hum.

That night, Manson sat in his king-sized bed, reading. 

Bob stood in the doorway. 

Manson looked up. 

“There’s my boy. Did you fix the hole in the wall like I asked you to?” Manson asked, closing his book. 

He put it on his bedside table. 

Bob nodded. 

“Excellent.” Manson replied. 

He noticed Bob’s awkward stance. 

“Come here.” he instructed. 

Bob hesitantly walked over. 

“You know I care about you, don’t you?” Manson asked. 

Bob analyzed this statement, keeping in mind what Frank had said earlier. 

He nodded, though unsure. 

“Good.” Manson responded. 

“Let’s go to sleep. We’ve had a busy day.” he added. 

Bob hesitantly lay down next to Manson, who turned off the light. 

Manson moved closer to Bob, and hooked his arm over him, pulling him close. 

“I love you.” Manson purred in a low rumble.  

Bob lay awake, thinking about what Frank had said. 

Frank practically called Manson a liar, but Manson said he cared about him. 

Bob wanted to believe Manson. 

They were, after all, partners. 

Right? 

Bob eventually fell into an uneasy sleep, this query stuck on his mind all night.


	6. Runaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey makes a successful escape.  
> Bob begins to regret joining forces with Manson.

The next morning, Bob woke up, his skull pounding. 

He looked over his shoulder to see Manson was still sound asleep. 

The older man snored softly. 

Bob slipped Manson’s arm off of him, and moved his pillow, sliding it under Manson’s arm. 

Manson stirred, but remained asleep. 

Bob sighed in relief, and walked out of their room, making his way into the bathroom. 

Bob opened the medicine cabinet, and pulled out a bottle of Ibuprofin. 

He poured out two pills, felt a sharp pain in his skull, and poured out two more pills. 

He put the cap back on the bottle, put it back in the cabinet, and headed downstairs. 

Bob got a glass of water. 

He took one pill, and a sip of water, repeating that three more times. 

After taking the four pills, Bob felt his headache decrease. 

He wanted to get out of the house before Manson woke up, knowing he was not a morning person. 

Bob grabbed his car keys, wallet, putting them in his jacket pocket. 

He pulled on his shoes, and headed out the door. 

Bob walked into the gloomy morning, got into his car, and started the engine. 

He shut the car door, and pulled out of the driveway, driving down the street, turning at the corner.

<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>

When Manson awoke, he sat up, and stretched. 

He lay back down for another minute, not wanting to start the day just yet. 

He moved his arm so it was resting on Bob again. 

Something felt off. 

Manson didn’t feel Bob’s arm under his own; he didn’t feel an arm at all. 

At this point, Manson opened his eyes. 

In Bob’s place was a pillow. 

‘Cute.’ Manson thought sardonically. 

He put Bob’s pillow back in its usual place, and stood up. 

Manson quickly changed into a pair of his usual black skinny jeans, pairing it with a long sleeved black shirt, and his black leather jacket. 

Manson made his way downstairs, and checked every room Bob could be hanging out in. 

When he realized Bob wasn’t there, Manson growled. 

He was going to find Bob, and drag his ass back here, no matter what Bob had to say on the subject. 

Manson pulled on his boots, and grabbed his car keys. 

Before he headed out, he walked down to the basement. 

He confirmed that Frank, Gerard, Mikey, and Ray were asleep, so he headed back up the stairs. 

He walked out from behind the basement door, closing it. 

He locked the door, and headed out of the house, closing and locking the front door as well. 

Manson got into his car, ignited the engine, and drove off.

<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>

Mikey was the first to wake. 

He stood, and jogged up the stairs, trying the door. 

It was locked. 

“Damn.” he muttered. 

If he wasn’t smiling before, he definitely wasn’t smiling now. 

Mikey walked back down the stairs, and went to check on Ray. 

“Ray?” he asked, shaking Ray’s shoulder gently. 

Ray’s eyes faltered for a few seconds before finally fluttering open.  

“How’re you feeling, buddy?” Mikey asked. 

“Could be better, Mikes.” Ray said. 

“How are Frank and Gee?” Ray added. 

Mikey looked back at the two. 

Frank had his arms wrapped protectively around Gerard, his head nestled in the crook of Gerard’s neck and shoulder. 

“They’re good, I think.” Mikey said, a small smile curling his lips upwards. 

He turned back to Ray, who was now sitting up. 

“I tried the door, and it’s locked. That must mean Manson’s went somewhere.” Mikey told him. 

“What about Bob?” Ray asked. Mikey shrugged. “He’s probably gone too. Or sleeping. One of the two.” Mikey said. 

“Anyway, how are we gonna get out of here? The only other exit we know about is the tunnel, but Manson had Bob block it off. So instead of a passageway, all we have is a brick wall and a locked door.” Mikey continued. 

Ray grimaced. 

He looked around, and lit up with hope. 

“What?” Mikey asked. 

“There’s a window up there. I bet I could get it open, crawl through, and get some help.” Ray said. 

He and Mikey stood, and walked eagerly toward the window. 

Ray investigated it, estimating that it was about six-and-a-half to seven feet off the ground. 

“Okay, I found the latch. I’m gonna try opening it. Mikey, I want you to stay here. You didn’t get drugged, and I want it to stay that way.” Ray said. 

Mikey frowned. 

“But Ray, you just got drugged a few hours ago. If Manson finds me and catches me, he can give me all the drugs he damn well pleases. I’m very clear-headed, and I can run like nobody’s business. I’ll crawl through this window, and I’ll get help. You stay here with Frank and Gee.” Mikey replied nobley. 

“Mikes-” Ray began, before Mikey cut him off. 

“I mean it. I don’t care if I get drugged. That’s a risk I’m willing to take. You said we’ll be okay, and I’ll make sure that happens, no ifs, ands, or buts about it. Do you understand me?” Mikey responded. 

Ray nodded; he knew there was no talking Mikey out of this. 

“When Gee wakes up, tell him I did what had to be done.” Mikey said. 

“Okay. Just be careful.” Ray said, as he opened the window. 

The cool breeze that flowed into the room was welcome. 

“I’ll give you a boost.” Ray said, lacing his fingers together. 

Mikey grabbed his friend’s shoulder for support, and placed his right foot onto Ray’s hands. 

Mikey stepped up, gripping the windowsill. 

He pulled himself up, and through the window. 

Ray unlaced his fingers, and prepared to close the window. 

“Mikey.” he said. 

Mikey looked at him through the small window. 

“You’re a good kid. I believe in you.” Ray said. 

Mikey smiled again. 

“Thanks, man.” he said. 

“Anytime. Now go get ‘em, kid.” Ray replied. 

Mikey sprang up, and took off running. 

Just like that, Ray closed the window, putting it back to where it had been. 

It was as if it had never been opened. 

Ray went back to his spot to avoid any suspicion, just in case Manson and Bob returned.

<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>

Manson drove all around the city, determined to find Bob and, if he had to, quite literally drag his sorry ass back home. 

Manson snarled for the twelfth time that day. 

He was growing more and more pissed. 

Bob was going to get it. 

That’s what he repeated over and over in his mind. 

Just as Manson was about to give up, he turned one last corner. 

He couldn’t stop the devilish grin that carved into his face. 

Pulling up by the curb next to an alleyway, he stopped his car and stepped out, the soles of his boots kissing the pavement. 

He strode forward, approaching his target. 

“Back off!” came his terrified voice. 

Manson chuckled. 

“Did you really think you could get away from me that easily?” Manson asked playfully. 

He became serious in seconds flat. 

“You’re coming with me.” Manson demanded. 

“No! Fuck off!” the smaller man replied. 

Manson’s eyes adopted a lethal glint. 

“What the fuck did you just say to me?” he growled. 

“I said you can fuck off. I’m not going with you.” the smaller man replied boldly. 

“Aww, you think you have a choice. That’s precious.” Manson said. 

He walked up to the smaller man, and knocked him unconscious without hesitation. 

He smirked, and hefted him over his shoulder, carrying him back to his car. 

Manson shoved him in the back seat, slamming the door shut. 

His spindly legs carried him to the driver’s side, and he opened the door, climbing into the car. 

He shut the door, and drove back to his house. 

Upon arrival, he got out, and walked to the back door of the car. 

He opened it, and once again placed the smaller man over his shoulder. 

Kicking the car door shut, Manson walked back into the house, carrying the limp form over his shoulder upstairs to his bedroom. 

Manson set Bob down, and left the room, shutting and locking the door behind him. 


	7. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey is reunited with someone very special to him.  
> Manson doles out some very serious threats.

Mikey had been running for a good ten minutes. 

He was exhausted. 

He sat down on the curb outside of a few suburban houses. 

He caught his breath, and was just about to continue his mission, when he heard a familiar voice. 

“Mikey?” the voice called. 

Mikey knew who it was before he even turned and ran into their arms. 

“Pete! I’m so happy to see you!” Mikey exclaimed joyfully. 

He was so happy, he could cry. 

A few tears slipped, and Pete pulled Mikey closer. 

Mikey rested his head on Pete’s, and Pete rubbed his back lovingly. 

“Mikey, what’s wrong?” Pete asked, knowing something was up. 

Mikey took a minute to compose himself, and then confessed what had happened to Pete. 

“Marilyn Manson and Bob Bryar kidnapped Gee, Frank, Ray, and I. Any time Frank, Gee, or Ray tried to get away, they caught them and drugged them. I’m the only one that was able to get away without trouble. Manson could find out that I’m gone at any time. We need to get the police and get them out of there. I don’t know what else Manson has in mind, but I don’t want to find out if he does.” Mikey said. 

“Okay, try to stay calm. Patrick, call the police.” Pete said. 

Patrick nodded, and pulled out his cell phone. 

Pete turned back to Mikey. 

“Mikey, do you have any clue what Manson’s location is?” Pete asked. 

“Shit. I was so intent on getting help that I forgot to take note of the address.” Mikey replied. 

“That’s okay. Did any of you have your phones on you?” Pete asked. 

Mikey thought, then nodded eagerly. 

“We all have them on us. I have mine right now. I can call Ray.” Mikey said. 

He took out phone, and dialed Ray’s number. 

Mikey held his phone up to his ear, waiting for Ray to pick up. 

“Come on, Ray.” Mikey urged, biting his lip. 

“Hello?” came Ray’s voice after a few rings. 

“Oh, thank god. Ray-” Mikey started. 

He heard a strange noise, and the phone shifting. 

“Ray?” Mikey asked, concerned. 

“Hello, Mikey.” came Manson’s sadistic voice.

“Manson. What do you want? What did you do with Ray?” Mikey demanded. 

“Whoa, now. There’s no need for attitude, Mikey.” Manson replied. 

Mikey grimaced. 

“Don’t pull that face with me. I hope you’ve enjoyed your little rendezvous with your boyfriend, because I’m coming to take you home. You’re in a lot of trouble, mister.” Manson said. 

Mikey furrowed his eyebrows. 

“How did you…?” he asked. 

He heard slow clapping from behind. 

Mikey whipped around, and came face to face with Manson. 

By his side was Ray, with duct tape over his mouth, Manson pinning his arms behind his back. 

“Let him go!” Mikey yelled. 

“Now now, Mikey. You don’t want to say anything that will upset me, would you? I would hate for poor, defenseless Ray to be at the wrong end of the barrel.” Manson said coolly. 

Mikey’s eyebrows furrowed again. 

Manson’s facial expression changed from casual to that of mock pity. 

“Oh, do you not understand what I’m saying? That’s okay, Mikey. I can make that perfectly clear with a simple  _ trigger _ .” Manson replied. 

Manson turned a tad, so that the gap between he and Ray was facing Mikey. 

His eyes met the small gun Manson held against the back of Ray’s head. 

“Don’t do it!” Pete yelled, seeing the gun. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t shoot.” Manson replied silkily. 

Pete, Mikey, and Ray, especially Ray, sighed in relief. 

“On one condition.” Manson added. 

“What?” Pete asked. 

“Mikey  _ and _ Ray come with me, and you all forget you saw any of us.” Manson said. 

Pete answered at the same time as Mikey. 

“ _ No _ !” 

“Okay.” 

Pete turned to Mikey, shocked. 

“Mikey, I won’t let you go with him.” Pete said. 

Mikey looked into Pete’s deep, brown eyes. 

“Pete, please trust me. If I cooperate and go with Manson, he won’t hurt Ray. You go to the police; I’ll text you Manson’s whereabouts when we get back to his house.” Mikey said. 

“But Mikey…” Pete started. 

Mikey silenced him with his eyes. 

“Please.” he implored.  “ _ Trust me _ .” 

Pete looked into Mikey’s soulful eyes, and knew this was the only way to end this. 

“Mikey Way, I love you so damn much. Promise you’ll come back to me when this is all over.” Pete whispered, a few tears rolling onto his tan cheeks. 

“I promise.” Mikey replied, pressing a kiss onto his forehead. 

He embraced Pete, and held him tight. 

“Time’s ticking, MikeyBoy. If you don’t hurry up, Ray Ray won’t be here to help you escape again.” Manson said impatiently. 

Mikey gave Pete one last kiss, pulling away with a wink. 

Pete winked back. 

Mikey walked over to Manson, putting on a sheepish facade. 

“Okay.” he said quietly, head lowered. 

Manson finally lowered the handgun, and Ray sighed in relief. 

His heart was still pounding, but at least he didn’t have a gun to his head anymore. 

Manson put his right hand on the back of Mikey’s neck, his left on the back of Ray’s neck, and forced the two to walk with him to his car. 

Once there, Manson opened the back door, and made sure Ray and Mikey got in. 

Manson shut the door, and quickly walked to the driver’s side door, opening it, and getting in. 

He shut the door, and quickly pressed the button to lock all the doors. 

Manson drove several miles, until he arrived back at his house. 

Manson turned to face Ray and Mikey. 

“I’m going to unlock the doors. When I do, you will stay put and wait for me to open the door. If you run away, I will not hesitate to blow your brains out. Do I make myself clear?” Manson said lethally.

The two nodded. 

“Good.” Manson replied with a chilling smile. 

He unlocked the doors, and got out of the car. 

He opened the back door, and Ray got out, followed by Mikey. 

Manson grabbed the backs of their necks firmly, just to make sure they wouldn’t try anything. 

Manson strode up to the front porch, and opened the door. 

He pushed Ray and Mikey inside, and followed, closing the door behind him. 

Manson locked the door, and turned back to Ray and Mikey. 

He was surprised to see they were still there. 

Even though he had threatened their lives, he thought one or both of them would be stupid enough to disobey him. 

Manson walked them to the basement door, and unlocked it. 

He walked them down the stairs, and sat them down in two separate corners. 

Manson went back upstairs, locking the basement door behind him. 

He went upstairs and turned into the bathroom, opening the medicine cabinet. 

He saw a significant amount of bottles of pills missing. 

Bob must’ve snagged them. 

Manson cursed Bob under his breath, but returned his focus to his current task. 

He settled on giving Ray ambien, as he had the day prior. 

As for Mikey, that was harder to determine. 

After rifling through the medicine cabinet, reading all the labels, Manson decided to inject Mikey with the same drug he had injected Gerard with. 

Manson grabbed the half-empty bottle of ambien, and headed downstairs. 

Grabbing a syringe and a vial of clear fluid, he headed back down to the basement.


	8. In the Midst of a Traitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Gerard, Mikey, Frank, and Ray are rescued.  
> Manson makes a hasty getaway; it doesn't end well.

When Manson arrived to the basement, he was surprised to see Ray and Mikey were in the spots they were before he had left. 

“Okay, boys,” he began, looking to the two in turn. “Who’s going first?” Manson asked. 

Ray, not wanting Manson to get to Mikey, volunteered himself. 

“I’ll go.” he said, turning to face Manson. 

Manson walked toward Ray. 

He opened the bottle of ambien, and dumped a questionable amount of the pills into his cupped hand. 

He noticed that Ray had clamped his mouth shut. 

“Open.” Manson said slowly. 

Ray shook his head. 

Manson grew irritated. 

“Open your mouth, Ray!” he snapped. 

Ray shook his head again. 

Manson was just about ready to pry Ray’s mouth open and shove the damn pills down his throat. 

Manson wanted to try asking one last time. 

“Open. Your. Mouth.” he said through gritted teeth. 

Ray finally opened his mouth; what Manson didn’t expect was the exclamation that came from it. 

“Now!” Ray yelled. 

In mere seconds, Frank was charging at Manson, and pounced on his back. 

Frank snatched the pills from Manson’s hand, and shoved them in his face. 

“How do  _ you  _ like it,  _ bitch _ ?!” Frank shouted. 

Manson stumbled back, trying to throw the small man off of his back. 

Mikey, Ray, and Gerard tried to pull Frank off of Manson before he got slammed to the ground again. 

Before anyone knew what was even happening, the basement door slammed open, accompanied by voices of police officers shouting. 

Behind the officers stood Pete, Patrick, Joe, and Andy. 

“Pete! Thank god!” Mikey cried, rushing to hug him. 

Without saying another word, Mikey kissed Pete on the lips, embracing him even tighter. 

When the two pulled away, they were greeted by the sight of two officers pulling Frank off of Manson’s back. 

Frank snarled, and tried to get out of their grasp so he could annihilate Manson. 

“Take it easy, son.” one of the cops said to Frank. 

Frank calmed a bit, and the cops put him down. 

Once his feet made contact with the ground, Frank pounced on Manson again, knocking him onto his stomach. 

Manson groaned in pain. 

“Frankie, stop.” Gerard said, pulling Frank off of the tall man. 

Frank began to cry, and Gerard pulled him into a hug. 

“Frankie, it’s okay now. Why are you so upset?” Gerard asked, rubbing Frank’s back soothingly. 

“I’m not upset. I’m just so happy we can finally go home.” Frank replied, his eyes glistening with tears. 

Gerard kissed him, and smoothed out his hair. 

As the two pulled away, they were greeted by the sight of Manson getting pulled off of the ground by a cop. 

“Get your hands off of me! Do you know who I am? I’m Marilyn  _ Fuckin’ _ Manson!” Manson seethed. 

The cops did not reply, but marched him up the stairs. 

Frank, Gerard, Mikey, Ray, Pete, Patrick, Joe, and Andy followed, Frank and Gerard walking side by side. 

Mikey and Pete walked in a similar fashion, Mikey’s arm draped over Pete’s shoulder. 

Once upstairs, the group followed the cops outside. 

“Thanks, Pete.” Mikey said. 

“For what?” Pete asked, smiling. 

Mikey’s expression dropped. 

“Calling the police.” he said, his tone serious. 

“I didn’t call the police.” Pete replied. 

“Then who did?” Ray asked, hearing the conversation. 

“I did.” came a voice from behind. 

The eight musicians turned around. 

“ _ Bob?! _ ” they exclaimed. 

Bob gave a solid nod. 

Manson shot him the most lethal of glares. 

“ _ Bryar! _ Who the fuck do you think you are, going against me like that. We were  _ partners! _ ” Manson screamed. 

Bob shook his head slowly. 

“I _ thought _ we were partners. I thought you cared about me. But you didn’t. You abused me, and made me feel like nothing!” Bob cried, eyes tearing up. 

“You hit me so hard that you knocked me unconscious! And for what? So you could have power over me? Because you saw me as weak and submissive; as prey? And I am damn sure that you’ve drugged me, too!” Bob yelled. 

He was visibly shaking, growing very exasperated. 

“I’m so tired of it. It hurts to think somebody cares about you, and then they go and abuse you. I’m sorry.” Bob said, sobbing, a desperate tone in his voice. 

He pulled out a familiar bottle of pills; it was the same bottle that Manson had given him the other day. 

“Don’t do it!” one of the cops cried, running forward. 

He tackled Bob to the ground. 

He confiscated the pills, and threw them to one of the other officers. 

Manson pried himself from the cops’ grasp, and ran toward Bob and the cop. 

He pushed the cop onto the earth, and pulled Bob up viciously. 

He placed him into a chokehold. 

“You’re not leaving me to rot in jail, Bryar. If I go down, I’m taking you with me. And I don’t plan on going to prison, so I guess you’re coming with me!” Manson snarled. 

Manson authoritatively strode to his car, arms tight around Bob’s neck. 

He forced Bob into the passenger’s seat, and he pulled himself into the driver’s seat. 

Manson ignited the engine, and pulled out of the driveway, driving down the road at a dangerously high speed. 

“Everyone, move out! We have a runner!” the chief commanded. 

The police rushed to their cars, bringing two of the eight musicians.

 


	9. Locked Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manson finally goes over the edge, and does something that he will drastically regret.

Manson was panicking. 

He was trying to keep an intimidating air, but his facade soon dropped. 

Manson pulled into an empty lot of a seedy motel. 

He forced Bob out of the car, and quickly brought him into one of the rooms. 

Manson shut the door, and locked it behind him. 

Bob began to weep hysterically, and started screaming at Manson. 

“You motherfucker! How could you do this to me?! Now thanks to you, I’m going to jail!” Bob screamed. 

Manson, in a moment of pure, unbridled rage, backhanded him. 

He then took Bob by the shoulders, shaking him. 

“You’re not going to jail. I’ll fix this.” Manson reassured him. 

He regained his composure. 

Bob mellowed out a bit. 

“Now, I’m going to give you something to help you relax. Okay?” Manson said. 

For once, this was not a demand. 

Manson didn’t have as much power as he usually did, and this terrified him. 

Thinking quickly, he pulled the vial and syringe out of his pocket. 

Bob saw the items, and shook his head. 

“No. No.” he said, his voice quivering. 

In this moment, Manson regained some of his control. 

He looked at Bob, and raised an eyebrow. 

“Oh, come on, Bobby. You’ll be fine.” Manson said. 

He filled the syringe with the clear liquid, and approached Bob. 

Bob scrambled to get away, but Manson wrapped his arm around Bob’s throat, his hand finding its way over Bob’s mouth. 

Bob cried silently as Manson plunged the needle into his arm, and injected the fluid into his system. 

“Shh shh shh. That’s it, Bobby. Go to sleep. I’ve got you.” Manson crooned. 

He kissed Bob’s forehead, and gently lowered Bob onto the bed.

<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>

The parking lot filled with squad cars, driving in from all entrances. 

“On my signal.” the chief said, and the other cops nodded in understanding. 

The chief held up three fingers, and when he held just his index finger up, he pointed it toward the door. 

One of the officers kicked the door down with brute force. 

A few cops rushed into the room. 

The sight that greeted them was not a pretty one.

<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>

Manson held Bob in his arms, kneeling on the floor. 

Manson was crying. 

“What have I done? Please come back to me, baby. I know you’re in there, dammit!” he cried hysterically. 

Manson looked into Bob’s eyes; they were empty. 

“You can’t be dead! I gave you  _ one fucking dose _ , how could that do you in? It’s not your time.  _ Please  _ wake up.” Manson wept. 

“Marilyn Manson, you’re under arrest for the abduction of Gerard Way, Mikey Way, Frank Iero, and Ray Toro, as well as the murder of Bob Bryar. You’re going away for a  _ long _ time.” a female officer said. 

She went to pull Manson off the ground, but he wouldn’t budge. 

He just held Bob tighter and wept. 

“I’m not going anywhere, Bobby. I’d rather die than leave you.” Manson said softly, tears spilling down his gaunt cheeks. 

Two male officers took hold of his arms, while the female officer moved Bob from his arms and onto the floor. 

“You can’t do this!” Manson screamed as he was pulled up from the floor. 

“We can, and we will.” the female officer said, cuffing him. 

“Why don’t you just kill me?! At least then I would be with my beautiful Bobby.” Manson exclaimed. 

He cried as he was trooped off to a police car. 

The female cop opened the door, sat Manson in the car, and shut the door. 

The wail of an ambulance was heard, and it pulled into the parking lot. 

Three paramedics rushed out, and into the room. 

Moments later, they came out, carrying a body bag that held Bob. 

They gently put the body bag down in the back of the ambulance, and shut the doors. 

One of the officers approached Gerard, Mikey, Frank, and Ray. 

“If you gentlemen don’t mind, I would like to ask you a few questions.” he said. 

“No problem.” Gerard replied. 

Pete looked over at Mikey, who had a distant look in his eyes. 

Pete took Mikey’s hand in his. 

Mikey looked at Pete, and smiled. 

“It’s over, Mikey. Manson can’t hurt you, Gerard, Frank, and Ray any longer.” Pete said. 

He paused briefly before continuing. 

“I wish I could have found you sooner. I wish I could have done something to prevent this.” Pete said, flustered. 

“Pete.” Mikey said. 

“Wha-?” Pete replied, as Mikey kissed him. 

Pete closed his eyes, and leaned into the unexpected kiss. 

When Mikey pulled away, he looked into Pete’s beautiful eyes. 

“Thanks, Pete.” he replied, smiling the warmest, most heart-melting smile. 

Pete couldn’t stop the smile that etched itself onto his face. 

“Alright, let’s head to the station. We really need to get someone behind bars.” the chief said, indicating to Manson. 

Everyone got into a car; Manson had the back of one to himself, seeing as nobody would sit next to him, for their own safety.

After a couple of hours of all the boys talking to the police, they were able to go. 

“Let’s go back to my place for some celebratory pizza. I’m treating.” Pete said. 

“Thanks, Pete!” Mikey, Ray, Frank, Gerard, Joe, Andy, and Patrick said in unison. 

“Alright, now you guys are just getting on my nerves.” Pete told them. 

They all gave Pete puppy dog eyes. 

Mikey’s, though, were what broke Pete’s serious demeanor. 

“I love you knuckleheads.” he declared, laughing. 

Pete, Mikey, Joe, and Andy took Pete’s car, and Frank, Gerard, Ray, and Patrick took Patrick’s. 

Once the eight arrived at Pete’s, they got out of the cars, and walked into the house. 

Pete ordered the pizza, placing it for pickup. 

While the group waited for the pizza, they sat in the living room and enjoyed each other’s company.

<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>

Manson sat in his dark, cold cell, brooding. 

While he felt hopelessly depressed over Bob’s very recent death, he knew he needed to get out of here. 

Manson sat there, thinking of how he could escape. 

That’s when his gaze met that of a young man, probably somewhere in his early to mid twenties. 

“Hey kid.” Manson began. 

The young man turned to look at him; he had piercing blue eyes and short, raven hair that was shaved at the smaller end of a precise part. 

“Could you do me a favor and just turn that key? I’m in here by mistake.” Manson said slyly, hoping to trick the young man. 

The young man hesitantly walked up to the cell door, and looked at the key. 

“The door’s not locked.” he told Manson. 

Manson grinned wickedly. 

“Excellent.” he said, as he stood. 

He walked to the cell door, and pushed it open effortlessly. 

Manson stepped out of the cell, and faced the young man. 

“Thank you for your help. Do you mind if I ask your name?” Manson asked the young man. 

“It’s Andy.” the young man replied. 

Manson smirked. 

“Thank you, Andy.” he said smoothly. 

With one swift hit to the back of the head, he knocked Andy unconscious. 

Manson chuckled, and hefted Andy over his shoulder. 

Manson walked down the dark hallway, and came to a metal door. 

He pushed it open, and stepped over the threshold. 

Manson looked into the jail one last time, and shut the door. 

Upon seeing an empty car, Manson walked over to it, and opened the door. 

He was delighted to see that some imbecile had left the keys. 

He turned them, and the engine roared. 

Manson put Andy in the backseat, and drove off.

When Manson arrived at his house, he smiled, and got Andy out. 

He carried him inside, and closed the front door. 

Manson carried Andy to the basement, and set him down on the floor. 

He rose, and headed up the basement stairs, shutting and locking the basement door behind him. 

Manson chuckled, and went to call an old friend. 

After a bit of a falling out, Manson now considered him a frenemy. 

He dialed the familiar number, and held the phone to his ear. 

“Hello?” came the voice at the other end of the line. 

“Hello, Dave.” Manson spoke, a smirk crossing his thick lips. 

“What do you want, Brian?” Dave Grohl asked. 

“How would you like to work with me again?” Manson asked. 

“Are you  working on an album or something?” Dave Grohl inquired, sounding intrigued. 

“I like to think of it more as a...side project.” Manson replied. 

“Alright.” Dave Grohl replied simply. 

Manson smirked quite fittingly for his devilish demeanor. 

“Great. Meet me at my place in ten minutes.” he said. 

“See you then.” Dave Grohl replied, hanging up. 

Manson pocketed his cell phone, and chuckled. 

“Poor fool doesn’t suspect a thing.” he told himself. 

Manson walked upstairs to his room, and lie in wait. 

This time, everything would work out in his favor. 

He would make sure of that.

The End?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Chemical Ransom has come to an end, but Marilyn Manson is not giving up so easily.  
> Stay tuned for the second installment of the 'Mind of a Madman' series.  
> I thank you for reading this story, and until next time, remember that things are not always as they appear...  
> Sincerely, Not_The_Underlord_Brendon_Urie


End file.
